


Play Date

by PleiadesHawkins



Category: Anastasia (1997), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleiadesHawkins/pseuds/PleiadesHawkins
Summary: Present AU. (Dimitri is Anya's fiancé, Jim is his cook's son)
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Kudos: 11





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! I know this may hurt a bit but I'm trying to make it good. Also, I'm not a native English user, if you spot any mistake, just let me know so I can improve it. Tysm!
> 
> I know the title is the same to Melanie Martinez's song, so I recommend you listen to this song while reading! Thank you again, now please enjoy!

The guests clap their hands, the best man stands up, holding little card of his speech in one hand. He gives a nervous smile around.

"All I could say about this man," he states, "is that he is the coolest friend I've ever had. He is my childhood friend, the best brother and also, a family to me. And look at him now-" he stops for unknown reason

"-he is making the finest husband for his bride, I'm very sure about that"

..............

(Two months before the wedding)

Jim puts the plates in the sink, let the water from the faucet runs down onto those plates. He silently sighs and gets lost in his thoughts.

He is the cook's son in Sudayev's manor, his mother cooks the family, while he collects the left dishes and washes them. He's been here since he was very little.

Jim remembers playing with the son of the family, Dimitri, since they were both very young. Both his mom and Dimitri's parents liked them to play together, they become close since then.

Time passes by, childhood memories start to fade. Dimitri went to study abroad for years, while Jim, in his teen years, went to some local high school and didn't go to university. He just wants to help his mom at her work, he doesn't want her to work too much.

Dimitri and Jim used to play games together, but their favourite was hide and seek. Jim was better at seeking while Dimitri hid better. It didn't took long if Jim was the seeker. These memories are so precious to him.

But after coming back from France, Dimitri became more distant, sometimes he would walk pass Jim without saying anything. Sometimes just a quick smile and he would look the other way. Like he didn't care to talk.

"Jim! Be careful! You're wasting too much water!"

Complains his mom, Jim's consciousness is back, he quickly turns the faucet off. The boy grabs a sponge and starts doing the dishes.

There's no doubt Jim has feelings for Dimtri, they were so close and now he turns out to be rather charming but acts distant and rush. Jim, not having been in any kind of romantic relationship before, doesn't know how to make things between them better. 

"Jimbo, mister Sudayev wants to see you as soon as possible" a random maid calls him, "that means..." 

Jim rolls his beautiful blue eyes, "I know what that means, thank you, you better mind your own business"

The maid walks out without saying a word, she may be in hurry, but who knows, right?

"You can leave them in the sink" says another cook, "you gotta go straight up to his room, just go by now"

Jim thankfully nods, then washes his hands and leaves the kitchen.

"Come on in" says Dimitri, just as Jim starts knocking on his door. The brunette gets in, shut the door close behind him.

Dimitri is sitting at his armchair, facing the window near him, what a perfect sight. Jim stops in front of the armchair.

"Sir, is there anything-" but the older man interrupts

"You don't have to act that distant!" Dimitri says, cheerfully, "just do everything like back in those good old days"

Jim takes a deep breath, "you are the one who ignores me first" he pouts.

Dimitri giggles

"I was in my head, Jim, I had so much to do at that time" he explains, "now I've finished what I started, I want my time off"

"You probably should get days off, l" the younger man agrees, "but why am I here?"

Dimitri stands up, at this near, Jim could tell that he is incredibly tall and handsome. His caramel eyes are glowing, charming and attractive. Not like the caramel eyes from those days from their childhood.

"Jim!?" The tall man waves in front of him, "are you okay? Are you sick? Overwork?"

Jim shakes his head, "no, nothing, just lost in some shitty thoughts again. Anyway, why am I here?"

Dimitri clears his throat, "I'm missing my childhood memories. This may sound silly but I wanna play games with you like back when we were younger"

This. is. the. silliest. thing. ever.

"Come on!" Says Jim, "perfect Mr. Sudayev wants to play hide and seek with the dishwasher!" He laughs

"But I will play if you want, can't say I don't miss it too" He shudders his shoulders, "who's gonna be the seeker then?"

The older man shoots a challenging smile, "I am"

Jim rushes as Dimitri starts to count, he slips under the bed. Many years of not playing it decreases his hiding skill.

"Ten! I'm seeking!" Shouts Dimitri, walks near the bed and looks under his blankets and pillows. Then he walks into his bathroom. Jim smirks, gets out of his hiding spot and follows Dimitri like a shadow.

Dimitri gets out of his bathroom and looks under his bed, while Jim, trying so hard not to let out his laughter ruins the game, is standing behind him.

"I know you're behind, gotcha!" Dimitri quickly turns to grab Jim's shoulder, they both laugh like crazy.

"No better place to hide?" He asks, Jim pouts, then giggles, "how many years you think we didn't play games like back then?"

Then they play rounds and rounds, change the roles until they are both exhausted and laying down on the bed.

"Haven't done this for ages!" Declares Dimitri, still panting and sweating. Jim laughs, they are in their twenties, but still playing child's play.

"How was everything back in Paris?" The younger asks.

Caramel eyes stares at the ceiling, Dimitri is now in his thoughts of Paris, "it was like a dream, the city, the architectures, the people. Everything"

"Dimitri!" A voice calls out the door, "are you inside? Open up for me!"

Dimitri stands up quickly as he recognises the voice, "get yourself hidden!" He says to Jim.

The brunette again slips under the bed as Dimitri opens up the door.

Two footsteps head to the armchair, Jim tries his best to sneak without getting caught. 

Dimitri is standing close to his armchair, which a strange lady is sitting on. She has red hair, very beautiful face and is wearing luxury dress.

"Why do you come here on your own?" Asks the man. The lady grins as she speaks.

"We need to talk business, go downstairs with me and you'll see I'm not alone"

"Your grandma is here too?"

"She's waiting-" a noise of movement occurs as she stands up, "-to talk about us"

They then leave the room, Jim crawls from under the bed and gets up on his feet again, that young woman must be his girlfriend, or something closer, from the speaking tone she used and her facial expressions can tell him a lot.

Jim sneaks downstairs and to the kitchen where he left the dishes uncleaned. He surprisingly finds out the they are washed and are placed on the dish drainer.

"Did you see her? That woman"

"I did, who is she?"

"Don't you know she is Mr. Sudayev's fiancee. Her name is Anastasia Romanov, I heard that they met in Paris!"

"How cute!"

The brown-haired boy, after finishing evesdroping the maids' conversation, sits on the stool and tries to remind himself that they would be just friends.

"Falling a hard time, eh?"

A familiar voice greets him, he is John Silver, the main cook of this house, the family's favourite chef of all time and also Jim's father-figure.

"No,"

"Really?"

"Actually a kind of," Jim admitted.

John tries to guess what's going on with him, "ya burnt somet'ing?"

"No, I never did" Jim sighs.

"Broke the dish, dishes?"

"I am no clumsy boy, Silver" Jim pouts and looks down at his feet.

John grins, "I see, ye expression tells me that ye are heartbroken"

Blue eyes widen, Jim bites his lip "you know me too well..."

"Who's t'at mean lady that broke little Jimbo's heart?" 

"Not the 'lady', he's a guy"

Now Silver is utterly surprised, his mouth is agape, his brown eyes stare at Jim intensely.

"Please, don't say he's-"

Jim nods, "it's him"

His heart is breaking down, he feels it, he hears its crumbling voice inside his chest.

"There's nothing I can do to make this real right? It's impossible, too impossible. Please, Silver, leave me alone for a while and I'll be better"

Silver sighs, Jim's brittle voice sounds so sad and heartbreaking.

"Alright, give yourself some time, I believe ye will become stronger after this" says he and leaves.

"Hawkins, are you there?" Calls a maid, Jim turns to look at her while his hands are still working, "Mr. Sudayev wanna see you"

Jim walks upstairs, his soul has gone to somewhere else, maybe behind his walls deep inside him. What is the worst thing for his feeling? He can never tell.

"So you want me to join your wedding...as a best man?"

Jim asks as Dimitri hands him a card. His heart falls into the middle of nowhere and he feels it breaking into pieces. But still, the same expression as usual is still on his face.

"Maybe I can, or maybe not"

"Why not? I'm asking you to be my best man! Nobody can do this better than you!"

Jim hesitates, how does he suppose to fight those butterflies in his stomach?

But his answer is "I will, if you insist"

............

"Ladies and gentlemen, if not mentioning all the things we've done in our childhood, I will still insist that he is the finest man that a woman like her could have, you're so lucky, Anastasia"

The bride grins widely as the best man sits down, the groom grins wider. Then suddenly, he hugs the best man tight, his eyes filled with gratefulness and appreciation.

"Thank you Jim, thanks a lot"

Jim smiles as most of the guests give them applause, including the bride, Anastasia.

"I'm so happy you two get married" even he congratulates the couple, his sweet blue eyes are still full of tears, but he just turns away and excuse himself to get out.

Jim smiles in his tears, whatever happens, happens.

And he will let it happen, no matter how much it would pain him to do so.

.


End file.
